birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble
Fortune Street: Pokemon Trouble is a big story arc that features a crossover between Fortune Street and Pokemon. It is set in school. Synopsis Team Fortune Street is about to enter a special school where everyone is given Pokemon-like powers. The Dragon Quest S-Rankers were given the special honors (by Professor Kukui and Hala) to be blessed with the Alola starters' powers. Patty chooses to be Rowlet, Jessica chooses to be Litten, and Dragonlord chooses to be Popplio. Mario eventually runs into Dragonlord and calls him "Unpopplio", which in turn causes him to be ignored throughout his elementary school years. By 6th grade, Jessica and Patty catch on to this and promise to "never ignore the poor Popplio again", only to start bullying him. When Mario joins Jessica and Patty, Dragonlord starts to regret his starter choices. Come 7th grade, and Dr. Mario may have given him newfound hope in his starter choices by rigging the first impression vote to give him 20 Rare Candy. The story continues all the way to graduation. Summary Unpopular and ignored Dragonlord/Popplio gets bullied constantly by the genius jinx Patty/Rowlet, the hot tomboy Jessica/Litten, and the rowdy athlete Mario/Fletchling. Fortunately, Dragonlord/Popplio does have an ally in Rosalina/Eevee, but it appears that sometime soon, he will completely regret choosing Popplio at the beginning. When the three Dragon Quest S-Rankers evolve before seventh grade started, a shocking first impressions vote leaves Dragonlord/Brionne in the possession of 20 Rare Candy. With the Rare Candy in his hands, he has a plan to turn his unpopularity around and teach Patty/Dartrix, Jessica/Torracat, and Mario/Fletchinder a lesson. Be careful who you call ugly in middle school... you may never know! Plot The story begins when Patty, Jessica, and Dragonlord enter the special school. There, they choose a starter Pokemon from the Alola region. Everyone seems happy until Mario runs into Dragonlord and nicknames him "Unpopplio". Since then, Patty and Jessica get all the praise while the poor Dragonlord gets ignored. Fast forward to middle school, and Jessica promises to never ignore Dragonlord again. Dragonlord and Jessica meet while in the hallway, and Jessica repeats her words, only for her to get Mario's attention. Dragonlord returns to Princess Rosalina with his face all battered up. Rosalina tells Dragonlord that he will eventually survive middle school and that he shouldn't worry so much. Jessica, Mario, and Patty decide to team up just as the sixth grade school year ends. Dragonlord escapes from the school (the only injury being a scratch on his face), and the Eevee Princesses (Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina) comment on this. When seventh grade began, a first impressions vote was held. Patty was surprised that Dragonlord of all characters won the 20 Rare Candy, while Mario was angry. It was eventually revealed that Dr. Mario sabotaged the vote so that Dragonlord can receive the Rare Candy. Leaks of the final evolutions of the Alola starters caused a lot of conversations in school. Since the leaks were first posted, Dragonlord spends his time alone in a special room, wishing that "Entermaid" was real so he could teach the bullies a lesson. 145 days after the leak was first revealed, Dr. Mario arrives and tells Dragonlord that he is now allowed to eat the Rare Candy, since the official final evolutions of the starters were revealed. By sheer coincidence, an announcement comes on saying that the Deer Season Break could be cancelled throughout the high school years. Dragonlord responds to this by chowing down all of his Rare Candy in less than two minutes. After school that day, Dragonlord throws a big party so he could remember Deer Season Break. No one initially reacts to Dragonlord/Primarina until Patty comes over to him to talk about some serious issues with Jessica. Dr. Mario takes a spellbound Patty away to talk about the Siren's Spell and how characters are super thirsty over Primarina. He then sends off Patty with a gift (sunglasses). Jessica is not aware of Dragonlord's new form, however, and resolves to surprise herself at the upcoming talent show. Professor Kukui makes a surprise visit to give away Z-Crystals (Patty got a Grassium-Z, Jessica got a Firium-Z, Dragonlord got a Waterium-Z, though he steathily switched it out for a Primarium-Z). During the talent show, Mario attempts to get Dragonlord injured and make it look like an accident, only to be stopped during the Z-Moves Round, when Dragonlord slammed him with Oceanic Operetta. Dragonlord's voice during the move caused those in attendance to be struck with the Siren's Spell, leaving Dr. Mario busy again. With everyone else out of sight, Dragonlord secretly reveals that he won 5 Mega Speedup Candy in addition to the 20 Rare Candy from the first impressions vote, and decides to eat those as well. After Mario made a full recovery from being injured by Oceanic Operetta, he confronts Dragonlord again, knowing he is now immune to the Siren's Spell. Mario threatens to stab one of Dragonlord's eyes with a knife to ruin his beauty, but Dragonlord decides to cue Mega Evolution just as the knife was about to pierce his skin. Peach sees the Mega Evolution and is eager to post this to YouTube. Dragonlord summons a huge wave that causes his Primarite to leave his hand. The wave crashes into Jessica, easily defeating her. Mario surfaces and reveals that he has the Primarite. Angry that Dragonlord could've drowned him, Mario smashes the Primarite on a tree thinking that it is Dragonlord. This only angers Dragonlord further, and he throws Mario down for another round of summoning a huge wave. The second wave is bigger than the last, and once that wave crashes down, only the tips of Dragonlord's horns could be seen. Mario avoided that one, but Patty couldn't get away and was taken down. Mario sends a Razor Wind down, but this only sends Dragonlord into Round 3's attack, warning Mario he will keep doing this until Mario surrenders. Dragonlord warns Peach that Round 3 will be a doozy and convinces her to hide beside the school where an air bubble is protecting it from floods. Without waiting for Round 2's waters to recede, Dragonlord summons a massive wave that corners Mario and forces him to submit, but not without flooding everything. Peach records the entire fight and posts it to YouTube, not wanting a repeat of the talent show incident. Dragonlord's newfound beauty was enough for Patty's sunglasses to malfunction, and she is forced to stop bullying him for good. Dragonlord immediately goes to sleep that night, hoping that the Mega Evolution energy will wear off. He wakes up the next day to see himself still a Mega Primarina, and screams. Patty and Peach bring Dragonlord to the Pokemon professors, where he finds out from Professor Kukui and Professor Sycamore that because the Mega Evolution now has nowhere to go because of Mario smashing the Mega Stone, he is stuck as Mega Primarina forever. Meanwhile, Jessica feels guilt for bullying Dragonlord all these days. Jessica brings out her cellphone to text to Dragonlord about her apology. List of Characters *Patty (As Rowlet/Dartrix/Decidueye) *Jessica (As Litten/Torracat/Incineroar) *Dragonlord (As Popplio/Brionne/Primarina) *Mario (As Fletchling/Fletchinder/Talonflame) *Luigi (As Pikipek/Trumbeak/Toucannon) *Wario (As Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot) *Waluigi (As Starly/Staravia/Staraptor) *Stella (As Cutiefly/Ribombee) *Princess Peach (As Eevee/Sylveon) *Princess Daisy (As Eevee/Jolteon) *Princess Rosalina (As Eevee/Glaceon) *Toad (As Shroomish/Breloom) *Toadette (As Morelull/Shiinotic) *Toadsworth (As Foongus/Amoongus) *Toadiko (As Paras/Parasect) *Princessa (As Minccino/Cinccino) *Alena (As Bounsweet/Steenee/Tsareena) *Bianca (As Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu) *Doctor Mario (As Happiny/Chansey/Blissey) *Slime (as Ditto) Evolution If the Pokemon a character chooses can evolve, then evolution will eventually occur. Middle stage will be reached at seventh grade. The final stage will be reached at junior year. Evolution can be induced early by Rare Candy. For evolutions induced by stones(such as Eevee to Jolteon), this evolution can be triggered at any time. If a character does not want to evolve, he/she can hold an Everstone to stop evolution. Mega Evolution form will be reached by college (which is not covered in this story), but it can be induced early by Mega Speedup Candy. Images Yo I'm a Rowlet.png|Patty chooses to be a Rowlet. Yo I'm a Litten.png|Jessica chooses to be a Litten. Yo I'm a Popplio.png|Dragonlord chooses to be a Popplio. Mario the Fletchling.png|Mario is a Fletchling. Luigi the Pikipek.png|Luigi is a Pikipek. Eevee Princesses.png|Daisy, Peach, and Rosalina are all Eevee. How the Ignorance Started.png|At first, Dragonlord was hyped for school. That is, until Mario called him "Unpopplio". Elementary Years in a Nutshell.png|Since then, Jessica and Patty got all the praise while Dragonlord was ignored. First Day of Sixth Grade.png|Sixth grade starts. Jessica tells Dragonlord that she won't ignore him any more. Comfort After a Beating.png|It turns out Jessica really meant she was going to bully Dragonlord. Rosalina comforts him. Jessica and Mario Team Up.png|Jessica and Mario decide to team up in their bully efforts. Don't Trust Jessica.png|Patty warns Dragonlord to never trust Jessica again, as she is a bully. Yo Seventh Grade.png|Seventh grade begins. Patty is now a Dartrix, Jessica is now a Torracat, and Dragonlord is now a Brionne. Waking Up in a New Light.png|After eating the 20 Rare Candy, Dragonlord wakes up the next day as a Primarina, but he doesn't realize this. Something's Wrong With Patty.png|After the big break ended, Patty wants to resolve issues with Jessica once and for all, but she falls victim to the Siren's Spell. Doc Gets Lovestruck.png|Doctor Mario tries to take Patty to the hospital, only to fall victim to the Siren's Spell himself. Doc's Knowledge.png|Doctor Mario reveals the truth about the Siren's Spell. Patty's New Sunglasses.png|Patty is given new sunglasses to protect her eyes from the Siren's Spell. Jessica's Next Move.png|Jessica is in denial that Dragonlord already evolved and decides to go to a talent show to surprise herself. Mario Thinks It Is About Him.png|Dr. Mario warns Dragonlord to stop Oceanic Operetta, but only succeeds in stopping Mario's attack. A Surprised Jessica.png|Jessica is indeed surprised that Dragonlord already evolved. About to be Slammed.png|Mario finally makes it to the talent show stage, only to be slammed by Oceanic Operetta. The Secret Weapon.png|With everyone else out of the scene, Dragonlord reveals his plan to force his bullies to accept him. We Have Figured It Out.png|Mario thinks his group has figured out Dragonlord by now, but the latter still has tricks up his sleeve. Knife Threat.png|Mario threatens to ruin Dragonlord's beauty by stabbing him with a knife. Starting Mega Evolution.png|Dragonlord triggers Mega Evolution pixels before Mario's knife hits his eye. Mega Evolution Complete.png|With Dragonlord's Mega Evolution complete, Peach is rather eager to post the entire confrontation to YouTube. What Are You Doing.png|Patty asks Dragonlord what he is doing that caused Jessica to faint. Mario Smashes the Stone.png|Mario smashes the Primarite against a tree as revenge. Category:Events